


After the Party

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

Connor was washing up while Ryan let the last of their guests out. All in all, for their first proper dinner party, it had gone pretty well. Ryan had decided that since most of the special forces were single and many of them had no real family around, he would invite them all over for a proper home-cooked Christmas dinner - home-cooked by Connor since Ryan himself still ate like a typical student. Connor was beginning to regret admitting he could cook, but since they were practically living together he could hardly hide it anyway. He'd thought it would be a disaster, him in the kitchen and everyone else relaxing and enjoying themselves while he ran around like the 'wife'. He should have known Ryan wouldn't let that happen.

Almost the entire unit had been there, even Kermit and his family. Kermit's wife had said she wasn't going to miss Ryan hosting a dinner party for the world and besides a meal that she didn't have to cook was always welcome. Connor had invited Cutter, Stephen, and Abby as well because he could hardly exclude them and if he was cooking for that many people another three weren't going to make any difference. He was really glad he had in the end, because Abby and amazingly Cutter could both cook and had helped him with the preparations. Everyone else, apart from Chrissie Cooper, Kermit's wife, had been marshalled into helping set the table and carry plates and then clean up afterwards. Connor could see why Ryan was a captain, he'd ordered them all around with military precision, even Stephen and Lester, who had been a surprise guest of Lyle's, were following orders with good humour. Chrissie had been told to sit down and put her feet up and not move unless the baby needed feeding. Ryan said she deserved to be waited on for a change.

Now they were all gone and the flat felt surprisingly empty, not to mention quiet for the first time in about twelve hours. Connor sighed and then started in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Leave the washing up until tomorrow, baby. You've been running around all day." Ryan rested his chin on Connor's shoulder and turned his head to nuzzle his lover's ear. "Come to bed."

Connor leaned back into his arms. "I'm nearly done. I might as well finish now I've started." He sighed happily and turned his head to kiss Ryan's cheek. "It went really well, didn't it?"

"I think we might have started a tradition. I hope someone else hosts it next year though, if we do it again we'll end up hosting the party every year until Kermit's kid is in college."

Connor chuckled. "Maybe Lester can do it next year."

"I thought your jaw was going to hit the floor when he walked in with Lyle. I must admit, I didn't think this would be his kind of party but he's a lot more relaxed out of the office. I wonder if we're going to be seeing more of him over the next year? I think this is the longest Lyle's dated anyone in the entire time I've known him." Ryan slid one hand under Connor's shirt and slowly traced his fingers over his lover's stomach and chest until he could pinch one of his nipples.

Connor moaned and dropped the glass he was washing back into the bowl. "Tom!"

"What?" Ryan asked innocently. He nipped and Connor's ear and then soothed the hurt with his tongue. "I thought you were washing up?"

Connor braced himself against the sink and shook his head slightly. "You are an evil man."

Ryan laughed. Before Connor could say anything else, Ryan dropped to his knees, his deft fingers making quick work of the fastening on Connor's jeans. He slid them down his lover's legs, taking his underwear with them and then ran his hands slowly up the back of Connor's thighs, coming to rest on his arse.

"Tom!" Connor moaned softly, spreading his legs as far as his jeans would allow.

Squeezing Connor's arse gently, Ryan laughed. "Is there something you want, Connor?" He leaned closer and blew a stream of cold air across the puckered entrance.

"Oh God," Connor gasped, bending forwards slightly and pushing his arse out eagerly. "Please!"

"You deserve a reward, love. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to make you come with just my tongue? Or do you want me to fuck you like this, still mostly dressed, bent over the kitchen sink?"

Connor made a soft whimpering sound. "I don't care, just do something!"

Ryan chuckled, his laughter sending puffs of air across Connor's sensitised skin. "But I want to hear you asking for what you want. I love hearing you describe what you want me to do to you."

Groaning, Connor tried to gather enough brain cells to do what Ryan wanted. "I want you to lick me, use your tongue to fuck me, Tom, please. Then I want you to shove your cock so far into my arse I won't be able to sit down tomorrow."

Ryan spread Connor's arse, tracing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. He loved the way Connor would squirm and wriggle every time he did this.

Connor whined hungrily and tried to push back, wanting more of Ryan's tongue. "Please, Tom. I need you so badly."

Ryan flicked his tongue across the entrance, making Connor moan again. He repeated the action and then pointed his tongue, pushing it past the muscle and into Connor's trembling body. He squeezed Connor's arse gently, savouring the needy sounds that were falling from his lover's lips. Sometimes he would keep Connor like this for an hour or more, keeping him from coming until he was desperate, but not tonight.

Connor had been teasing him all day and he didn't think the younger man even realised it. Every shy touch and bright smile, every time he'd leant into Ryan's arm as they sat or stood next to each other, every time he'd brushed past Ryan as he fetched something, had made Ryan more turned on. He'd spent half the day trying to think very unsexy thoughts or standing behind things so no one would realise how hard he was.

He stood up hurriedly and grabbed the cooking oil from the worktop. He was in too much of a rush to go all the way to the bedroom to find the lube. He poured some of it into his hand and pushed two slick fingers into Connor's body, crooking them so they raked over his prostate.

Connor cried out and pushed back hard, trying to get Ryan's fingers even deeper into his body. "Fuck yes! I need you."

Ryan groaned. "Me too, baby." He fumbled with his zip and roughly shoved his trousers down. Coating his cock in oil, he lined himself up and thrust into Connor's body.

They both groaned at the feeling and Ryan rested his forehead on Connor's shoulder. "You feel good, baby. I love being inside you like this."

Connor squeezed around him encouragingly. "Come on, Tom. Fuck me."

Holding Connor's hips, Ryan started thrusting, forcing his lover to bend over more and grip the edge of the sink tightly for support. He nipped at Connor's neck gently and reached around to start stroking his cock in time with his hard thrusts.

Connor cried out, struggling not to be pushed into the counter as Ryan fucked him. He loved it when Ryan let go and lost control like this, knowing he was the one pushing Ryan over the edge made him want to get t-shirts printed up so the whole world would know, or maybe hire a plane to tow a huge banner. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, clinging to the sink and letting Ryan do whatever he wanted to him.

Ryan growled when he felt Connor's surrender. He squeezed his lover's cock and stroked it faster, wanting to feel Connor fall apart before he came. He knew exactly how to touch him to make him shudder and moan and soon he heard the little gasp Connor always made just before he came. He bit Connor's ear sharply and the other man cried out.

Shouting Ryan's name, Connor came all over the kitchen cabinet. He slumped forwards, only Ryan's hands on his hips keeping him from sliding bonelessly to the floor.

Ryan thrust almost ferociously into his lover's pliant body, racing towards his own orgasm. "Oh Christ, Connor!" he groaned as he came. He rested against Connor's back, pushing him roughly into the edge of the sink as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

Eventually Connor wriggled. "You're squishing me, Tom."

"Sorry." Ryan pulled out of him gently and grabbed some kitchen roll to clean both of them up. He turned Connor around to face him and kissed him softly. "Come on, baby. Time for bed. We can clear the rest of this mess up tomorrow."

Connor smiled up at him shakily and snuggled into his arms, tripping over his jeans as he did so.

Ryan caught him and hugged him closer before pushing him back and tugging the jeans and underwear off. He slapped Connor's bare arse gently. "Go on, off to bed with you. I'll turn the lights off and lock up and then join you." He smiled softly. "I think we should make this a Christmas tradition as well, don't you?"


End file.
